Violet : HIATUS
by Saciice
Summary: Canon? This is about Violet's life in the war, why she ran away to England, fell in love and had her heart broken. 1981-1998. T for now.
1. 01: New Beginning

**A/N: This fic will be slow going due to spoilers.**

**Disclaimer: Most characters belong to JKR. Then there are those that belong to anyavioletta, from The Good Morrow.**

**

* * *

**

_"**Every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end.**"_

**- Seneca**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Every New Beginning Comes From Some Other Beginning's End**

"What are we going to do?" Lily Potter asked her husband, James, as she held her newborn baby girl.

"Well, she'll have your name for a middle name," he responded thoughtfully, keeping an eye on their one year old son, Harry.

"I mean where will she go?"

"What do you mean?" He turned to face her, thoroughly perplexed.

"She can't stay with us, not when we're in hiding. We need to give her to someone we care about."

"But she's safe here!"

"You don't know that. She's safe now because no one knows about her, not even Dumbledore. But what if _he_ came... she wouldn't be safe anymore."

"Well, who could take care of her? The Marauders-"

"James, no; we can't trust Remus or Peter right now... one of them betrayed us once before, we cannot just give one of them our child and hope we picked right." The logic oozed out of her but James could see the pain in her eyes at having to talk about her friends like this. "Sirius hasn't been the same since he sent Helen away," she added in a whisper. "He would be a danger to the child."

"I think you're wrong," James said sharply. "I think if he had to take care of her he would clean up his act."

"Well... I guess. If anything happens to us he could have joint custody," she conceded. "But I think you know who I have in mind." James nodded sadly. "I mean; you don't have any family on your dad's side and I wouldn't want anyone on your mum's side to raise her. And I can't exactly ask Petunia to take care of her."

"But France is so far away," he whimpered. They looked at their little girl; she was so much smaller than Harry had been when he was born. Speaking of Harry, the little one year old toddled up to his mother and held out his arms as if holding a baby. Lily smiled at him.

"Yes, Harry. This is a baby, your sister. Can you say sister?" Harry just gurgled happily as he took the baby girl in. "I was thinking," Lily said to her husband, "maybe Violet would be nice."

"Violet," he repeated. His eyes widened. "My grandma, _on my mum's side_, is called Violetta." Lily laughed and Harry copied which made Lily and James beam; they loved hearing their son laugh. James picked his son up and sat down next to Lily, Harry on his lap. Harry leant over to look down at his new sister. He gently patted her head and smiled.

"Vyla," he said incorrectly. Lily and James stared at him; this was his first word.

"Violet it is, then," James said, ruffling Harry's already messy hair.

*

"James! I missed you so much," Helen gushed.

"How's everything?" he asked her as he welcomed her into the living room. "How's Anka?"

"She good; Mark and Nicole are taking care of her today. You said you had something important to tell me?" she prompted.

"Well, you see..." he stalled. "We've been hiding something from you; from everyone." Helen raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"For how long?" she asked.

"Nine months," he told her. He watched as realization dawned on her face.

"Congratulations," she managed to choke out before grinning and giving him a hug. "Is it a girl or boy?"

"Girl," he said. "But the thing is she can't stay with us right now; not while we're in hiding. As soon as we can leave she can come back but until then we need her to stay with someone we trust."

"But... Remus or Peter or..." She trailed off leaving Sirius' name unsaid but hinted.

"Remember; Remus or Peter could be-"

"The ones who betrayed us the first time. A spy."

"And Sirius isn't really father material," he added. "So..."

"I was the logical choice," she said dryly.

"Not just that," he insisted adamantly. "You're family, Helen."

"Can I see her?" she asked excitedly. James nodded and led her into his bedroom where a beautiful vintage white crib was resting.

"Her name is Violet," James said softly, careful not to wake his daughter. Helen frowned.

"Isn't your grandma-"

"Yeah, yeah – I know. It was just a suggestion but then Harry said his first word."

"What was it?" Helen asked, assuming he had said something like 'yes'.

"It was 'Vyla'."

"Wow."

"I know."

"Where's Lily?"

"Sleeping." There was a pause where they just watched Violet breathe.

"When?" Helen whispered.

"Soon," he responded gravely.

"I guess I better go home... tell Theo... prepare a cot..."

"Here," he quickly dashed out and returned with a notebook. "Lily wrote it." She gave James a comforting hug before leaving.

_*_

_Dear Helen,_ the first page of the notebook started. _I cannot believe that I have to write a letter to help you take my daughter away, but this is what happens in war. I need you to know now that this was not Dumbledore's idea – it was ours. I know you do not trust him and I do not want him to get the blame. I would like to talk to you about Violet Lily Potter, as she is named; we want you to take care of her as if she were your own but we want her to know who her parents are. We don't want you to keep any secrets from her; she should know about the War and about Harry. We want you to tell her funny stories about us at school. We want her to know the truth. If anything were to happen to us then she can go to Beaxbatons with Anka. I will let you decide if you want her to stay a Potter or become a Laurent._

_Helen, I can't stress this enough; we don't want you to lie to our daughter. Say whatever you want to your own but if Violet asks you a question we want you to answer it to the best of your ability._

_She was born on the 18__th__ of August, 1981, and the best way to calm her down is to play Beatles music - unknowingly discovered by Sirius. We want her to know English and we are happy for her to know Greek as well, if you plan to teach it. We do not want her kept away from people (Harry, Sirius, Remus, Peter) unless it is too dangerous._

_Sirius is the godfather and when the time comes we are happy for him to have joint custody. At the moment he is incapable of taking care of a child._

_I hope you won't have to take care of her for too long; James is going to bring her to you. I have enclosed a letter that you should give her (please do not read it), written by me and James, including a drawing by Harry. I wish I could give her more. There will be some money set aside for her and I want her to have my jewellery; it's in a safe buried in the backyard so please retrieve it and give that to her along with the letter; she will know how to open it._

_Thank you, Helen. Thank you so much._

*

Helen sobbed next to Violet's crib; James, Lily and Peter were dead, Sirius arrested and Harry was sent to live with Lily's Muggle sister, Petunia. She looked at the small child that was now completely in her care. She was awake but silent, as if she knew how dire the situation was. Her face was wet with tears which made Helen pause; she had never seen a baby cry before. Sure, they wailed and screeched and screwed up their face but they never _truly_ cried.

"You're a special one, aren't you?" she asked the child softly. She picked Violet up and cradled her to her chest. "I'm going to make sure you have the best life, _ma petite lis_."

* * *

**So I wasn't really going to post a new story because I thought that would be a bad idea, since I already have 3 ongoing ones, but w/e.. I caved :P Review and tell me what you think!**

**Also, I wanted your opinion on a story I am plotting in my head atm;**

"Nearly Famous X Ballet Shoes X Driving Lessons X Harry Potter X Twilight"

A multiply crossed fic. Not yet named. Welcome to Salinger School for the Performing Arts where we meet four promising new students; Pauline Fossil (Ballet Shoes), an actress from a poor background, Ben Marshall (Driving Lessons), a writer suffering the effects of his parents divorce, Gabrielle Delacour (Harry Potter), a dancer in the shadow of her sister, and Edward Mason (Twilight), an orphan who has dedicated his life to music.

Have not written anything as of yet.

**The thing is I kinda don't want to use any Harry Potter or Twilight people. I need more suggestions for characters in different fandoms that can sing, or dance, or work with film, or excel in costume design; anyone come to mind?**

**Love Sarah**


	2. 02: Grief

**A/N: I have no idea why I'm posting, but I've been thinking a lot about what happens after Violet meets the Cullens, which means I've been thinking up a lot of backstory which means I've been able to write, I guess. The next chapter is better.**

**Disclaimer:**** Most characters belong to JKR. Then there are those that belong to anyavioletta, from The Good Morrow.**

* * *

"_**Nothing becomes so offensive so quickly as grief**__. When fresh it finds someone to console it, but when it becomes chronic, it is ridiculed, and rightly__.__"_

**- Seneca**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Nothing Becomes So Offensive So Quickly As Grief**

"_Maman Hélène_!" Violet yelled as she ran down the stairs, taking them two at a time. "_Maman Hélène_, where are you?"

"What is it, _ma petit lis_?" Helen asked her adoptive daughter who, despite Helen's best efforts, refused to call her '_Tante Hélène_'.

"_Maman Hélène_," Violet said breathlessly, brandishing a pamphlet. "It's a school; I think it will be better for me." She gave her a meaningful look. Helen had always known Violet was different but when the child was seven she discovered why; the girl was a Seer. It had been a shock to find out but it had soon become something the two of them could bond over as they had kept it secret from everyone else.

"They have a school?"

"_Oui_ and I can come home every weekend. I can visit lots, _Maman Hélène_." Helen read the pamphlet uncertainly. "And look; I can learn a language! Then I'll know four languages. _Magnifique, oui_?"

Helen chuckled. "_Oui_." Violet had an obsession when it came to linguistics; her French was perfect (so much so that she was constantly correcting the grammar of others) and her English was almost fluent, her accent not _too_ heavy. She was also quite accomplished at Greek, always using it to speak to Mark and Christina when they came around. "What do you want to learn?"

"_Je ne sais pas_. Italian? Spanish? Russian? Oh, I want to learn it all!" She giggled excitedly. "But I think maybe Italian so I can go to fashion shows in Milan and be a famous model." Helen laughed; Violet always changed her career ideas. One day she would want to be a CEO of a multi-million dollar company in America, next she would want to be a ballerina in Russia. Sometimes the ideas were sensible (a Professor or a Healer) but for the most part they were ridiculous.

"So you want to go to this school?" Helen double checked. It was close by and would help Violet learn how to get more control over her visions; and better yet she wouldn't be alone. She'd be with people who were going through the same thing as her.

"_Oui,_ _s'il vous plaît_."

Helen smiled. "I see no reason for you not to go. But..."

Violet frowned. "_Oncle Theo_?" Helen nodded apologetically. "Couldn't you change the pamphlet?" Helen grinned.

"Like this?" She pulled out her wand and began tapping at various places of the pamphlet so that it didn't mention the whole Seer business. Violet clapped her hands in delight.

That night when Theo came home, Violet presented him with the pamphlet. When he asked about whether or not Anka could go Violet quickly replied, "She wants to go to Beaxbatons."

"And why don't you?" he asked her.

"I prefer this schools system," she said immediately. He looked her over with a Switzerland smile and nodded. "_Merci, Oncle_!" She ran off to Helen without a backwards glance and jumped up and down. "He said yes, he said yes, he said yes!" Helen laughed. "_Maman Hélène_, what language should I learn?"

*

Violet ended up learning Italian. As soon as she had decided, Helen had organised a tutor who came almost every day. It wasn't that Violet needed a tutor, she just wanted one. And it paid off; in her second year she was put into an advanced class and she began speaking Italian to inanimate objects to practise.

As she grew older she became more reserved, although only one who knew her well would notice. She was naturally bubbly and cheerful but Helen could always tell when she was happy and when she was lying. She had stopped speaking to Theo properly and merely gave him curt, albeit polite, responses. Anka, whom had been like a sister to her, had made other friends as she grew and became closer than ever to her best friend Claude. Violet had never had a best friend, unless you counted Helen.

"Violet," Helen said slowly one afternoon after witnessing a fight between her husband and Violet. Violet had been reduced to tears which had immediately softened Theo enough to leave. "I have something for you; it's from your mother." She had always been honest with Violet, telling her about Lily and James and Harry. She had told her about Remus and Peter and what they would all get up to at school. She would never mention Sirius or the Asteria Curse but would talk about Dumbledore and Voldemort. This was something else they had bonded over; Helen hadn't told any of this to Theo or Anka.

She led the girl into her room, sitting her on her bed, and pulled a safe out of her cupboard, along with a letter. Violet read the letter, crying silently, then smiled when she saw the drawing. She looked at the safe and pulled out her wand. Touching the tip to her finger she winced as a small cut appeared; she pressed the bleeding finger against the safe and it opened instantly. She pulled out the jewellery and smiled at the one that had been mentioned in her letter; it was a gold necklace with a locket. She opened it and on the left was a picture of Lily and James, or her _Maman et Papa Ange_ as Violet called them. On the other side was a picture of Harry, her brother, as a one year old. On the front of the locket were the words 'Never forget your family'.

"_Ma famille_," she whispered. She frowned suddenly. "Who is 'Sirius Black'?" she asked. Helen froze. "_Papa Ange_ said he is meant to be my godfather."

"He – he was arrested. Everyone thinks he betrayed your parents," Helen said honestly, her eyes closed. "He didn't do it," she added fiercely. "He is on the run now, I think. I heard he escaped."

"I want to meet him," Violet said immediately.

"He is on the run," Helen repeated. Violet frowned again. Helen looked at her cautiously. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I am going to be patient."

*

That Christmas Anka was fraught with jealousy.

"It's not fair!" she said. "So what if I'm not seventeen, can't I go and watch?" The Triwizard Tournament was being hosted by Hogwarts and Anka had been desperate to go. "I heard Harry Potter is a champion," she whispered to Violet who stiffened.

"_Maman Hélène_!" she shouted, running into the kitchen where Helen was cooking dinner. "_Maman Hélène_, Harry – the tournament! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what, _ma petite lis_?"

"Harry! He is in the Triwizard Tournament!" Helen paled.

"But they changed the rules; you have to be seventeen."

"_Maman Hélène_, I want to go see him." It wasn't a request it was a demand. Helen paused.

"Tomorrow we will go see Dumbledore, _oui_? And we will ask him if it is true." She kissed her goddaughter on the forehead. "Do not worry, _ma petite lis_, it will be OK."

*

"Dumbledore," Helen said angrily, speaking English. She and Violet were in his office and had just heard the news; Harry was indeed a Triwizard Champion. "What are you thinking, letting him compete? It isn't safe." Dumbledore ignored her and looked at Violet intently.

"So you are _le_ _petit lis_," he said cheerfully in French. Violet glared at him and spoke in English.

"Don't patronize me," she said archly. "My brotherisn't safe; this isn't going to end well. I know it."

"I can assure you both that we have the highest measures to keep him safe-"

"He's coming back!" Violet yelled; she hadn't intended to speak - she didn't even know what she meant. They both stared at her and she bit her lip before storming out of the office.

"Violet," Helen called after her. Violet ran down the steps and through the corridors, ignoring the fact that she had no idea where she was going. Soon she walked by a large room filled with people eating lunch. She slipped inside and looked around for someone she knew; to her relief she spotted Fleur Delacour, a family friend. The Delacours had a summer home near where they vacationed and they tended to spend their summer holidays together.

"Fleur!" Violet called, running over.

"Violette?" The slender blonde stood up, causing the boys in the surrounding area to stare at her, and embraced the small redhead, kissing her on each cheek. "What are you doing here?" she asked in French.

"I was just with my _Maman Hélène_ visiting Dumbledore."

"Professor Dumbly-dor?" Fleur asked, unable to pronounce the Hogwarts Headmaster name properly. "Why?"

"Just needed to check up on something," Violet mumbled evasively. Fleur seemed to notice how upset she was and patted her back.

"Sit down,_ mon amie_," she said. "How is Anka?"

"She's jealous," Violet said, chuckling. "She wanted to see the tournament. You're a champion, _oui_?" Fleur nodded happily.

"_Oui_. It has been so exciting; I had to battle a dragon," she enthused.

"_Comme c'est effrayant_," Violet whispered, shocked.

"_Oui_, _oui_. But the students of Hogwarts, they are so funny. There are two in the red house who are always making jokes. They tried to enter the tournament but because they were not old enough they grew beards as a punishment!" Fleur and Violet laughed heartily. "There they are." Fleur pointed to two redheaded twins who had gotten up from the table next to theirs.

"What are their names?" Violet asked curiously.

"Umm," Fleur pouted prettily as she thought. "I cannot remember. People in other houses call them the Weasel twins, I think. Here, have something to eat; they brought French food here, just for us." Violet smiled at the French cuisine but instead picked at some mash potato. Fleur shook her head at her, smiling.

"How is Gabrielle?" Violet asked.

"_Bon_," Fleur said simply, looking over at a tall boy with dark hair.

"Who is that?" Violet whispered.

"His name is Roger," Fleur smiled happily. "He is going to take me to the ball."

"There is a ball?" Violet asked, now wishing she could stay.

"_Oui_," Fleur said, sighing blissfully. "I wanted the 'Ogwarts champion, Cedric Diggory, to take me but he is with someone else." She frowned momentarily before shrugging.

"Who is Harry Potter taking?" Violet asked, pretending to be disinterested.

"Do you have a crush on him?" Fleur teased. Violet looked stunned but laughed it off, deciding not to go into how disturbing it would be for her to have a crush on Harry Potter. "I think he is taking an Indian girl in the red house."

"What house is he in?" But her question was answered when she saw him, sitting with his friends. He wasn't talking much, as the other two were bickering, but he seemed to be thinking deeply. Violet stood up, about to approach him, but was roughly pulled away and out of the Great Hall; Helen had found her.

*

"Honestly, Ron..." he vaguely heard one of his best friends, Hermione Granger, say. He tuned her out easily and stared off in the distance, watching as Fleur Delacour, the Beaxbatons champion stood up from the Ravenclaw table and embraced a small redheaded girl. She wasn't that much younger than him, possible in the same year as Ginny. She was wearing casual clothing and talking to Fleur in rapid French. The two girls looked over at Roger, the Ravenclaw Quidditch captain, and then the redhead looked over at him. He kept his face blank so she didn't know he was looking at her, but then she stood up and began to approach his table. Quick as a flash, a dark haired woman dragged her out of the hall. He heard the muted yell of "_Violet Laurent!_" before the woman began ranting in French.

* * *

**So close, wasn't she? I've decided to name each of the post after Seneca quotes, more out of dedication than relevance. But some quotes have actually been inspiring situations that I'll write up later, so yay!**

**Love Sarah**


	3. 03: Investigate

**A/N: Sorry about the absence. I was pretty lazy in January, being on holiday and all, and now I'm back at school and things are just hectic. I don't know when I actually wrote this, but here.**

**Disclaimer:**** Most characters belong to JKR. Then there are those that belong to anyavioletta, from The Good Morrow.**

* * *

"_**If you judge, investigate.**__"_

**- Seneca**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**If You Judge, Investigate**

Violet sat in the cafe, pretending to be indulging in a cup of coffee while spying on a waiter, André. He was a tall, muscular Muggle boy who had come to know her as a regular customer. He didn't know that he was the reason why. She watched, vaguely admiring his scruffy blonde hair and big blue eyes. She had never seen someone so handsome and was glad for the distraction; Helen had just started attending meetings in England for the Order of the Phoenix and Violet was waiting for the right day.

"More coffee, Violette?" André offered.

"_Oui_, André," she responded, looking at him through her lashes. Just as he was pouring it she looked at her purse; she hadn't the money. "Oh, André, I'm so sorry. I didn't realise I had spent my money..." She blushed, embarrassed.

"Don't worry, Violette," he said casually. "It's on me." She beamed at him and he winked before heading to another table, allowing Violet to openly stare at his behind. _It's days like this that make me wish I had started drinking coffee earlier_, she thought to herself. _Maybe if I had known him longer he wouldn't mind the age gap... Ah, well... _c'est la vie_._ Non_..._ c'est l'amour_! It has to be some sort of love..._ She had spent the most part of her holidays trying to figure out whether or not she was in love with André. Suddenly he was back.

"Violette, there is a phone call for you," he said to her. She blinked, unable to think of who would be calling her. He ushered her to the back of the cafe where the phone was and she bit her lip, unsure how to use it. She watched him pick it up and put it to his ear. "Here she is, _monsieur_," he said into it before handing it over. She carefully mimicked his actions.

"Allô?" she asked hesitantly.

"Violette," her uncle, Theo's voice said. She jumped at the noise and frowned. "Violette, my parents are coming to dinner tonight. What time will you be home?" When she didn't answer he prompted her. "Violette, speak."

"_Oncle_, I am sorry but I will not be able to make it," she said politely while trying to speak as little as she could; she did not like her uncle.

"And why is that?" he asked with forced calm; Violet was the only one who could break through his usual serenity.

"I'm having dinner with a friend," she lied easily.

"Oh, who?"

"A friend," she repeated.

Theo growled, knowing she was making it up.

"Fine. Don't be home too late." There was a noise like a click and then silence. Violet paused, unsure if that was the end of the conversation. She mutely handed the phone back to André, who put it to his ear to check if Theo was still on the line. When he was sure that he had hung up, he replaced the phone and smiled at Violet. She smiled back but it soon slid off her face; she had to find a place to stay until she was sure Theo's parents were gone. They had always disapproved of Violet.

"André, are you closing soon?"

"_Non_, we stay open late in summer," he replied.

"Could I hang out here?" she asked.

"I thought you were having dinner with a friend?" He frowned, perplexed.

"_Non_, I just needed to get out of dinner with the family."

Violet stayed at the counter for the rest of the evening, flirting shamelessly with André as he darted in and out, serving people. She looked over at the clock on the ceiling and sighed.

"I better go home," she told him. He looked outside.

"Violette, it's dark out; let me walk you." Violet pretended to protest and eventually 'give in', and when they arrived at her house she kissed him on each cheek and once more, lingeringly on the lips.

"_Bonsoir_, André," she whispered before hurrying inside. Once there was a door between them she sighed, and fell to the floor, her heart thumping in excitement.

"Violet?" Helen called. Although her voice was similar to Anka she could always tell the difference; everyone else in France called her Violette. She jumped up cheerfully, but then froze.

"Are Theo's parents still here?"

"_Non_," Helen said, smiling.

"Thank God." She started making her way to the stairs when she stopped, staring at Helen's clothes. Helen opened her mouth to speak but Violet just ran up the stairs and to her room. She dived under her bed and pulled out a bright red diary, and hurriedly turned to the page that was marked by a bookmark. She read over it and nodded to herself, glancing at the clock; at 3 o'clock she had to be up and waiting.

*

Violet didn't know when she had stepped out, but it was almost half past three when Helen got home. Hidden in the shadows, Violet watched her walk around aimlessly, fixing things that didn't really need fixing, before making herself a cup of tea and sitting down in the kitchen. Violet was about to get up and approach her when she saw something she hadn't seen in a very long time; Helen smiling. She almost changed her mind, but merely cautioned herself not to burst her guardian's happiness.

"_Maman Hélène,_" she said quietly. Still, Helen jumped.

"What are you doing up?" she asked.

"I could ask you the same question," Violet said, making her way over to her. "But I already know the answer..." She waited for what she said to sink in before continuing. "It was a very long dream, longer than usual; I think it was like my subconscious knew how important it was and how much I needed to see of it. I saw it almost a year ago. I remember the exact outfit you were wearing; almost gave me a heart attack every other time you would wear parts of the outfit. But this time... how could I mistake it when I had imprinted it into my mind?" She looked Helen over thoughtfully. "But I can only see the future, Hélène. I'd like to know the past."

*

They had been talking for almost three hours and the sun had risen. Helen had told her everything about her relationship with Sirius and everything else she had previously kept to herself.

"Don't tell Anka," was all that Helen could say when they were finished.

"No, I won't. That would be plain cruel of me to do so," Violet said thoughtfully. She sat across from her guardian, sipping a cup of tea.

"You don't seem upset," Helen said cautiously.

"Why would I be upset? I admit I was a little shocked and more than a little angry that you were keeping so much from me, but I do understand. I cannot empathise, but I can sympathise." She took another sip of tea.

"That's not all though, is it?" Helen asked. Suddenly she narrowed her eyes at Violet suspiciously. "What do you want?"

"I want to meet him, and Remus, and most of all; my _brother_."

"They don't know you exist!"

"All you have to do is _tell _them. Sirius didn't know about Anka but as soon as you told him he wanted to meet her!"

"That's different and you know it."

"How come _she_ gets to meet Harry and I don't!" Helen blinked and Violet gasped.

"You can't change your mind now," Violet whispered frantically. "If you don't take her then it'll change the future and I don't know what the outcome will be. It could ruin _every-_" She stopped talking at the look on Helen's face. "I just want to meet the people who were supposed to be my family," she said meekly.

"I have to talk to them about this first. Do you understand?" Violet nodded and sighed at the dismissal. She looked outside the window, blinking wearily. "I'm going to need more than tea to wake up," she told Helen vaguely. Helen rolled her eyes and pulled a few coins out of her pocket. "_Merci, Maman Hélène__._" She got up and was about to walk out when suddenly she froze, her eyes wide and vacant.

"Violet?" Helen stood up and shook her stepdaughter's arm. Ten minutes later, Violet's eyes became animated again and she continued walking as if nothing happened. "Violet, what did you see?"

"_Maman Hélène_, you know I can't tell you. It's like my school says; only one who knows the future can change the future."

* * *

**I didn't actually want to post this. It feels like it's too raw at the moment, like I didn't edit it enough. Oh well, this is for you guys so you know I'm not dead.**

**I don't know what I'll be updating next.. probably The Normal Is Psychotic. Also, a Wuthering Heights one-shot coming your way.**

**Love Sarah**


End file.
